civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bohemia (Charles IV)
Bohemia led by Charles IV is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. It removes the City-State of Prague. Overview Bohemia The Kingdom of Bohemia was a state located in the region of Bohemia in Central Europe, whose territory is currently located in the modern-day Czech Republic. The King was a Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire until its dissolution in 1806, and many Kings of Bohemia were also Holy Roman Emperors. Its capital Prague was effectively the centre of the Holy Roman Empire in the late 14th century, and at the end of the 16th and beginning of the 17th century. From 1526, the kingdom was continuously ruled by the House of Habsburg and its successor house Habsburg-Lorraine. After the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire it became part of the Habsburg's larger Austrian Empire, and subsequently the Austro-Hungarian Empire from 1867. Bohemia nevertheless formally remained a separate kingdom, known as a crown land within the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and its capital Prague was one of the empire's leading cities. In the last years of Austria-Hungary, Bohemia was the empire's most advanced and economically prosperous crown land. The Czech language (called the Bohemian language in English usage until the 19th century) was the main language of the diet and the nobility until 1627 (when German was formally made equal with Czech, and eventually prevailed as the language of the diet, until the Czech national revival in the 19th century), however, German was also widely used as the language of administration in many towns after German populated some areas of the country in the 13th century. The royal court used Czech, Latin and German language, depending on the ruler and period. Following the defeat of the Central Powers in World War I, both Kingdom and Empire were dissolved and Bohemia became the core part of the newly formed Czechoslovak Republic. Charles IV Charles IV was the second king of Bohemia from the House of Luxembourg, and the first king of Bohemia to also become Holy Roman Emperor. He was the eldest son and heir of King John of Bohemia, who died at the Battle of Crécy on 26 August 1346. Charles inherited the County of Luxembourg and the Kingdom of Bohemia from his father. On 2 September 1347, Charles was crowned King of Bohemia. On 11 July 1346, prince-electors elected him King of the Romans (rex Romanorum) in opposition to Emperor Louis IV. Charles was crowned on 26 November 1346 in Bonn. After his opponent died, he was re-elected in 1349 (17 June) and crowned (25 July) King of the Romans. In 1355 he was crowned King of Italy on 6 January and Holy Roman Emperor on 5 April. With his coronation as King of Burgundy, delayed until 4 June 1365, he became the personal ruler of all the kingdoms of the Holy Roman Empire. Dawn of Man "Embrace your empire, oh Great King of Bohemia! You were responsible for the Kingdom of Bohemia's Golden Age! You favored peace over war and made sure your people were safe. You focused on the economic, cultural and intellectual development of Bohemia. You founded the Charles University and encouraged early humanists and you were a great builder, being responsible for some of Bohemia's most famous landmarks such as the Charles Bridge and Karlstein Castle. You were the first Bohemian King to become Holy Roman Emperor, a great achievement indeed. You are regarded as the father of the country in the Czech Republic and even the greatest Czech of all time by some! You need to rise up, as your people ask you to do this! Oh great King and Emperor, will you strengthen Bohemia in a cultural, intellectual and economic way? Can you expand your empire or keep the peace if necessary? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the prosperous Kingdom of Bohemia. Before you stands the King, ready to listen to what you have to say." Introduction: "Peace is what I embrace and, if necessary, action is what I shall take. I am the King of Bohemia, Charles IV." Defeat: "At least my people will remember me as a great leader. You, on the other hand, will be remembered as a vicious barbarian." Defeat: "Think of everything you've done and tell me you are not a careless and brutal leader! I will make sure you won't be remembered as a hero, even if it's the last thing I will do." Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now appreciating your art glass and drinking your beer. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Central Cultures